creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Willow Creature
Entry 1 – Thursday, 1st of October, 2009 So… I don’t really know what I’m doing… Well, let me explain. I’ve been experiencing odd things at night, I’ve been telling my mother about it but she just listens to my “ramblings” while she watches TV. She told me I had a very creative imagination and that I should write a horror book and get all these ideas out. I half took this advice, I decided to start writing a journal about what happens at night. Since this is my first entry, to whoever may read this, I’ll get you up to date. A week and a bit ago my grandfather died, he was eighty-two so it’s no huge shock, granny told me he was having a hard time breathing and grandpa thought that it was probably the room they were sleeping in, he then left the room and granny went back to sleep, when she woke back up she found him dead in the guest bedroom. No one was really suspicious of his death, he died of natural causes is what we all thought. I and my parents went to the funeral, and as much as I didn’t want to, dad wanted us to stay with granny and keep her company. Now the thing is, I’m sleeping in the queen-sized bed in the guest bedroom, and I keep waking up at midnight. As much as I refuse to admit it, being fourteen, I’m terrified of the dark, so when I wake up at midnight with no lights on, I just don’t want to move, and I want to fall back to sleep. Unfortunately, it’s so hard to get to sleep for some reason; in fact, two days ago I stayed up all night and got out of bed when it was bright. Now, you may be saying to yourself, “Your grandfather died and your having a hard time sleeping, doesn’t sound that spooky!” but there’s more to it. I hear things; moans, groans, breathing, right behind me in the darkness! I think it’s my grandfather’s ghost. Now before you call me crazy like all the others, let me tell you the paranormal is real. I’ve always known that as a kid, and I’ve always been fascinated by it. I think my grandfather didn’t die of natural causes because most of the books say that spirits only come back to earth if they have unsettled business, so I think he may’ve been murdered or something. Uh, listen to me, this is probably why my mother calls me crazy. Anyway, I’ll get back to this tomorrow about what happens tonight. Entry 2-1- Friday, 2nd of October, 2009 Just my luck, no activity last night as soon as I start this. By the way, let me remind you, it’s been activity every night before I started this, now POOF, it’s gone. What did happen last night was, I was awoken to something pushing me only to find out it is Paul, my granny’s cat. I may be rushing this a bit, but I spent all this morning setting up a video camera in the guest bedroom as I’m about to leave to go to the market with granny, my mother, and my dad. I’ll see if his spirit is able to be caught on tape as he roams the house. Let’s hope I capture something. Entry 2-2 Well I’m back from the market, nothing interesting happened if you were wondering. Paul wasn’t there to greet us when we got home, which was weird. I just got the tape from the camera, it was a cheap camera by the way, so don’t expect anything AMAZING. I’m about to watch over it and see how it looks. Entry 2-3 I’m… I just… please forgive me, I’m just in absolute shock after I watched the results. He… well… let me just show you. I’ve cut out the main audio portion of the tape, and the 1 frame that showed me his… its face. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8s3f58Cp1A&feature=youtu.be I need to show my parents the tape, we need to get out of here before that thing strikes again. Entry 3-1- Saturday, 3rd of October, 2009 This is ridiculous, they didn’t believe that evidence I showed them; all they did was congratulate my video editing skills! I’m freaking the fuck out! It struck again last night. It was not Paul last night, I have too much evidence to tell me it was not Paul. I set up the camera, fearing for my life, I went to sleep and woke up at midnight once again. The breathing was closer than usual, like right behind me, I could feel the covers moving without my arms budging, it felt like a feather was running down my spine from how much fear I was in. About the Paul part too, I watched the recording back. The thing had picked up the camera and opened a drawer at 11:30 PM, and it showed me Paul’s body in there, I know it’s taunting me. On top of that, I watched in horror as it pulled up my blanket at 11:59 PM, exactly a minute before I woke up and slipped into bed with me. I then watched as it was there for 40 minutes, until I fell asleep again, and then it slipped out and went into the closet. I’m going to start speeding up the footage, and I’ll write down when he steps out of the closet. 1:00 AM, hasn’t exited. 2:00 AM, still nothing. 3:00 AM, still hasn’t exited. 4:00 AM, now I’m worried. 5:00 AM, surely it exits. 6:00 AM, nothing. 7:00 AM, nope. 8:00 AM, I’m watching myself get out of bed, turning on my phone to keep writing this, and grabbing the camera. It’s 8:50 AM right now…meaning... okay, fuck this, I’m telling my parents that WE ARE LEAVING! Entry 3-2 I can’t believe them, I JUST CAN’T BELIEVE THEM! I’m in tears of frustration right now, because they won’t accept the fact that that THING is fucking inside and WILL KILL US ALL JUST LIKE GRANDPA! That’s it, that thing killed grandpa! I fucking know it did. Okay, I have all this built up emotion, I just need to walk back in there and tell them that we HAVE TO LEAVE. Entry 3-3 I’m done… I ran, I-I had to. I went in there, and they weren’t in the living room. I told them that it was in the closet before I went outside, and they must’ve checked the closet while I was out there. When I went back inside, I peeked through the door of the guest bedroom, and I saw the… thing as he was yanking off my dad’s jaw. I wanted to help him so bad, he was screaming, but I can’t do anything to that thing. I feel like complete shit. I had to run, run far. I’m currently two miles away and in the local town at a café. I’m going to get what little money I can and ride a bus far, far, FAR AWAY FROM HERE! Author’s Notes: Credit to Jeff Coatney for the Willow’s face, that helped a lot. Credit to me for photoshopping all the images, creating the audio tape, and writing the story. There is an audiobook in the works for this and just message some support if you want to see that. Feel free to do anything you want with the Willow character, parody him, draw him, photoshop images, do sequels, anything! Here is the original artwork of the Willow and all credit goes to Jeff Coatney for this one. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Monsters